Steep Cliffs
by Eiryth
Summary: Once there a girl with no memory, in a land of suspiciously square trees. What lengths will she go to regain her history? Rated T for safety.


**My first and probably last story. It'll probably be filled with grammar mistakes, and spelling mistakes and various other things. Review and whatnot, I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Certified _Shmertified_

* * *

Who am I? I asked myself, rubbing my eyes. I was laying on the ground under a massive tree that was covered in a tangle of vines, conveniently next to a small pond. Upon looking around, I find that I seemed to be in a jungle clearing. Yet again, my conscious is horribly worried about my lack of identity and...memory? It hadn't occurred to me, but it was true. I couldn't remember anything outside of the basics and what appeared to be a vast vocabulary. I made a few cautious steps towards the tree, deciding that up was the safest direction. Grabbing the vines, I made my way up. I had gotten to a safe branch that surprisingly held my weight when I stood on the leaves when I heard a jingle near my left hand. I glanced at my wrist and found two iron bracelets, both engraved with seemingly meaningless clusters of runes. It took me a moment to get my head to clear enough to read them. They appeared to be letters, forming definite words. The larger band was inscribed with a bunch of nonsense, though after a few thoughts I decided it was my name. "Eiryth." The thinner bracelet proudly presented two words, "Premium Membership," which seemed important in a way indescribable. I sat on the hardy leaves and stopped to allow this newfound knowledge to sink in. My name is Eiryth. I'm a premium member of - what? It occurs to me to check the inside of the bracelet, and it rewarded me with a interesting discovery. On the inner ring, it claimed to be "Minecraft Certified." It provided more questions then answers. What, or who, is Minecraft? Who certified it? What the hell was I doing with this Minecraft membership? What was a Minecraft membership? Frustrated, I punched the tree trunk and nearly jumped out of my skin when it cracked.

I inched closer to the trunk in a timid manner and punched it again. The crack widen, but my fist didn't hurt. Wait, it's supposed to hurt? How the hell did I know that? Did I know that? Again, I punched the tree. I continued this until a startlingly sharp-edged cube of the tree shattered. Among the debris and sawdust was a miniature, perfectly-square log. The miniature block seemed to call me and I gently picked it up and noted that I had a tool belt with nine pockets, and a medium-sized messenger-like bag on my left hip. Holding the log in one hand, I opened the pack with my other and found it depressingly empty. I tried to put the log inside, but it refused and seemed to push my hand to the first pocket. After I tucked it away I decided to experiment with my surrounding. If the tree had given me a miniature log, would the leaves give me a miniature leaf? They made a peculiar rustling sound as I dug at it and I discovered that they broke at far greater speed then the trunk. Disappointingly, it yielded no "block", but it also left a cube in the remaining leaves. I then noticed the plump red apple, lingering in the remaining leaves just barely inside the missing cube. I grabbed it and immediately stuffed it in my second pocket.

I decided to abandon this branch and head higher, maybe even to the top. I clung desperately to the vines, sometimes dropping several feet when the vine I was holding onto abruptly stopped and I ended up grabbing at empty space. After my treacherous journey upwards, I thought of those wonderful words of wisdom, "look before you leap." While I doubt it referred to actually leaping, it was just as meaningful as the metaphorical version. I slumped on another leafy outpost, and after a quick look at this branch I found it was far larger, or at least longer, then my previous nest. Carefully slinking farther down the leaves, I find that it is connected to another branch of another tree - though it was at least two blocks away. Wait, did I just refer to it as a block? I suppose it was somewhat legitimate, as everything here seemed determined not to share the same "block" as anything else, not even the ferns, flowers and grass on the foor below. It's settled then, I'll refer to this as a block. I mused the idea of jumping to next tree - it seemed like I might need a hut before night time, and wood was the most common material, maybe the only collectable material - and was about to jump when it occurred to me to test how far I could jump. It proved that it may have been suicidal to leap blindly, as I could only jump a few blocks without running. I backed up about ten blocks, sprinted, and allowed my legs to push me off of the safety of the ground. I closed my eyes just before my toes left the leaves. I continued pumping my legs and soon felt the crunch of waxy leaves under my feet. Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by a massive tree trunk, at least four blocks wide. I made a mental note that the trees and leaves seemed rather cube-like, and could this have anything to do with the fact that all things seemed to leave an empty square when they were broken?

Shrugging off the questions, I began to shatter a vine in the way of the trunk. Sadly, it merely crumbled and left no miniature of itself. I began hitting the logs in a frenzied state. The day wasn't getting any younger and my natural instincts told me not to be out at night, no matter what. After destroying forty-three logs(it appeared I merely had to brush the tree with my fingertips for it to crack, though I still had to leap up for most of the higher bits) and quickly scrambling back to my branch, I sat with my back to the tree trunk and decided to examine the wooden items, and how to use them. I held the trinket in my hands and turned it over, looking at the top of the miniature tree, and was slightly alarmed at the fact that in the top-right corner of the core there was a burn mark. Intrigued, I squinted at it and found it was a minute number, showing that it contained forty-four logs. , how did I know it was more then one? Did that mean it was merely a wooden container, holding - what? Exasperated at the never-ending stream of confusion, I tossed the thing at the ground. I gasped in shock and bolted up when a log sprouted from the spot the trinket hit the ground. Cautiously, I checked the pocket formerly containing the log. Or was it logs? To my surprise it held the same item, but as I stared at it the scorch melted away ad small fire traced a new number onto the wood - forty-three. Did that mean that I had used one of the logs? Could I reclaim the wood? I decided to try, if it was true then I wouldn't do any harm by destroying it. As the wood crumbled away, the small item lay in the remains.

A sense of relief grew inside me, but I soon grew bored. I drew a small plus sign in the leaves out of boredom, and I was surprised for yet another time that day as the plus began to pulse and glow, embedding itself in the leaves. Curious, I drew the logs out of my second pocket and placed them in the bottom right corner. Yet again, I was shocked to see a small ghost of an item hovering above the center of the grid. I squinted and found it a stack of ebony-like wooden planks. A number four was inscribed in the corner. I grabbed at it and after a faint shimmer of purple it appeared in my hand, a number four in the corner. Curious, I try again. The same shimmer, though the number four vanished and engraved a number eight in it's place. It repeat this action until the "stack" refused to let me continue. In the corner, the number sixty-four was visible. Huh, maybe each item only stacks up to a certain amount? Musing this idea, I slip the small container into my third pocket and run my hand through the ghostly item again. The same shimmer, the same container. I keep going until I have two stacks and a half. I decide to keep four logs, sensing that they may be helpful in the near future. The sun was near setting, so I hurriedly begin drawing out my first stack of the wooden planks. I toss plank after plank after plank after plank until I made a decent-sized hut, five times five block floor with four-high walls. I glanced up at the leaves serving as my roof. Wouldn't last a second in a creeper attack. Woah, wait a second. What the hell is a creeper? I was going to be attacked? I shrugged it off but decided I might as well replace the roof.

The leaves had hidden no apples from me, but as I was scattering the last bundle of leaves, something metal fell out of it and on to the wooden floor with a thud and an unexplainable violet fog enveloping it.. I quickly decided it wasn't hostile and hastily patched up the roof with the planks before going to investigate. I carefully picked it up and thoroughly examined it. It was seven and a half inches long, and five inches long. It was surprisingly thin, only a quarter of an inch. How do I know the exact measurements of it? Never mind, I can puzzle over that later. It wasn't that heavy, about the weight of a two-hundred-and-twenty page paperback book. Nope, I'll deal with how I knew that later. Can't let anything distract me now...It was a dark grey metal, maybe some kind of steel. A quarter of an inch from the edge, a pitch black mirror filled the inside of the device. It seemed to match the description of something I could remember, something called a "tablet." Under the mirror was a small button, next to a rectangular button of the same height. In minute letters under the wider button was a carefully printed word - "SCAN" - and under the round button was a sun and a moon, separated by a slash. I turned it over and looked at the top of the mechanism, and found only a long slit, though it was only as wide as a bit of paper. I looked at the back, and printed on it was something bizarre. In large, formal letters was an odd word, WIKI, and under "Wiki" was a plus sign. The sight in the bottom right corner confused and enraged me the most. In the same careful lettering as the inside of my band was a fateful discovery.

"Minecraft Certified."


End file.
